


Don't argue

by kitkat0723



Series: The Sam files [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Sam Winchester, Taking Care Of Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sick and the reader makes him take a rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't argue

Sam rubbed his head and coughed for the sixth time in twenty minutes, that had you worried. Not to mention he wasn't looking like himself.

"Sam why don't you go lay down? You don't look or sound good," you told him as you sat at the other table in the library at the bunker, your research spread out in front of you.

"Y/n I'm fine," he croaked out and started coughing again. You cursed under your breath and pushed back from the table.

"Okay. That's it! It's bed for you. Don't argue!" You snapped when you saw he was about too.

You walked over and managed to pull him out of his chair, no easy task.

"Fine my butt," you muttered as you led him down the hall towards his room.

"Y/n I swear," he paused to cough again, "I'm fine." He tried to smile at you but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You'll be fine laying in bed and drinking the tea I'll make you once I get you there," you told him.

"Rather have a beer," he said as you finally made it to his room.

"Tea," you declared and led him over to the bed.

He kicked off his shoes as you turned down the bed.

"In ya go," you told him and pointed to where you had just uncovered and his pillow.

"Y/n I swear I'm oka..y," the last came out as a groan as he laid down.

"Sure y'are Sammy. I'll be right back with the tea," you said and rolled your eyes as you left the room while he curled up on his side.

You sighed as you walked down to the kitchen. You went to the cabinet and pulled down the small box containing your stash of various teas. The boys never drank it, so it was always there when you needed it, like now. You pulled your mint tea out and went to start the kettle. You hummed to whatever song came into your head to fill the silence. Once the water was good and hot, you poured it out over the tea strainer and then let it steep for a few minutes. Once it was strong enough, you laced it good with honey and a splash of lemon, then carried it back down to Sam's room. He was still curled up on his side, one hand stretched out while he laid on that arm while his other hand curled against his stomach. He was really adorable when he was sleeping. You sat the tea on his nightstand, then opened the drawer and pulled out the small note pad and pen he kept inside. You wrote him a note, 'Drink me.' with a cute smiley face next to it. You placed the note next to the tea and replaced the notepad. You bent down and kissed Sam on the forehead and resisted the urge to crawl into bed next to him.

"Goodnight, Sam," you whispered and stood up.

You left his side and left the room, taking a deep breath and leaning against the door once you had closed it. You wished you would work up the courage to tell Sam how you really felt, one of these days. You sighed and walked down to the kitchen to make your own tea before returning to the library and the research there that waited on you.

 


End file.
